Yuugi's Secret
by Neph Champion
Summary: Yuugi and the others are Arctic Fox demons. When all of their packs are killed they must band together to find and stop the one who did it. YGOInuyasha xover AYYY, SJ, MM, RB, KagInu SaMi
1. The Births

Me: Hi again. This is Sphinx Mouto. I know I should be concentrating on my others stories but this bunny would not leave me alone. This is called Yuugi's Secret. The pairings are: A(YY)/Y, S/J, M/M, R/B, I/K, and Sa/Mi. This is an x-over with Inuyasha. And before I forget I don't own anything recognizable.

Yuugi's Secret

By: Sphinx Mouto

Prolog: The Births

Criticism: Constructive please

'Thinking'

It was sunrise in the arctic forest up north in the mountains. There was snow everywhere: on the trees, on the ground, and on all the critters that lived in the forest. At this time all of them were in their warm dens in the trees, under the ground, and in caves. However, one of these animals wasn't resting; this animal was a beautiful female Arctic Fox. She had wondrous purple eyes that were very similar to the sun as it sets. She was a little on the small side as well. She had no mate to hunt for her, and no pack, she was tired, hungry, and about to give birth to she didn't know how many pups. The only things that were going her mind at the moment were: 'How am I going to feed my kits and myself when I have no pack and no mate to take care of me? This winter in the worst one I've ever seen, how is my new family going to survive when they are born? If I lose them this will be the second time.'

She finally stopped for a rest in a cave near a river where there was tons of food. This Arctic Fox was different; she was a demon with the name Kitsune. Kitsune had mated with a human. However this human was different, this human was called a Demon Keeper. At midnight that night that night she gave birth to one solitary kit which she named Yuugi. Yuugi was a female half-breed Arctic Fox and she was very small. She had very strange hair; it was three colors red black and gold. Her eyes were reminiscent of her mother's: a light purple. Her eyes had a strange glimmer in them as if she knew something that the world did not.

Higher in the mountain range, another Arctic Fox demon was giving birth. Not to one kit, but to three. This new mother however, had a mate and a pack, a pack of six. The three new kits were given the names: Atemu, Bakura, and Marik. Unlike Yuugi, these three kits were full Arctic Fox demons.

The first, Atemu, was the oldest of the three and the strongest. He was already the most responsible and helpful. Atemu was already helping his younger brothers. Atemu had the same hair colors Yuugi had, except his hair is spiky and had three more gold peaces. His eyes the very reminiscence of the rising sun, Atemu's eyes would change shades according to his mood, anywhere from a sharp, crimson to a soft scarlet. Atemu was also a partial empathy, meaning he could feel the emotions of those around him. This would make him a wonderful leader.

Bakura, the second kit had sharp mahogany eyes and hair so white the snow around him looked grey, it looked like a bat's nest. Bakura had a nasty temper and would lash out at those who hurt his loved ones. Bakura had healing abilities.

Marik, the third kit had platinum blond hair that stood up like Atemu's except Marik's hair was a mess he had purple eyes like Yuugi only they were a few shades darker. They didn't have any pupils either. Marik had telekinesis. He like Bakura would lash out at those who would harm his friends and loved ones.

In another mountain range entirely, there were two mothers getting ready to give birth as well. They were a part of the same pack. And both of them had to kits, both a boy and a girl each. They named the boys Seto and Tristan and the girls Ryou and Malik. Seto and Tristan were very protective of their younger siblings.

Seto had deep Sapphire eyes and deep brow hair and he was the tallest. He could go into the earth's spirit plain or astro projection.

Malik, Seto's little sister had eyes the same shade as Marik's but with small pupils was able to control other people's minds and bodies.

Ryou, Tristan's little sister had white hair and soft brown eyes. She could freeze things.

Tristan had brown eyes and brown hair, he could sense things.

Down in the valley separating the two mountain ranges, there was another mother giving birth. This mother had two kits which she named Katsuya and Otogi. They were both girls.

The younger of the two, Katsuya had beautiful honey eyes and blond hair. She had telepathy.

The elder, Otogi had vibrant green eyes and onyx black hair. She could control the elements of fire, water and electricity.

Since none of these kits had foresight none of them knew that some very tragic events would bring them together in the very near future…

Me: There is something that I need to explain I think, ok, a Demon Keeper is a human with several abilities such as telepathy and power over a certain element. Please review.


	2. The Deaths

Me: Hi again! I just wanted to say that I don't own anything that can be recognized. I've also decided to use Yami's real name, so spoiler and Yami as a nickname.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

Scene change

Yugi's Secret

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter One: The Deaths

Criticism: constructive please

Atemu watched his brothers play since he was looking in their direction anyway. His eyes were glazed. They always glazed over when he was sensing emotions. Right now he was sensing a maliciousness coming from where he knew his mother and the others were last. 'What is going on? I'm sensing a lot of fear now… Why am I sensing fear? Mother told me to watch out for my brothers and that she loved us very much. It was almost as if she thought that she was never going to see us again… and then I started sensing these emotions…

Atemu's eyes widened, "Bakura, Marik! We need to find mother now!"

"Why do we need to do that Yami?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah, why?" asked Marik.

"Just a nice little sinking feeling I have in the pit of my belly. Lets go!" shouted Atemu as he started running in the direction the pack was in.

His brothers ran after him. Atemu got to the death zone first. He stopped suddenly and covered his mouth feeling sick. Bakura and Marik stopped behind their elder brother and gasped.

The scene was terrifying as the rest of their pack was lying prone around the area. The air reeked from all the spilt blood that drenched the ground. The smell was sickening. The three brothers were horrified at the sight of their slaughtered pack. In the center of their little village was a body. The body was too mangled to tell whose it was. The organs were all around the body and by the hole in the abdomen. They were pulled out from there. The face was even bloodier and looked as if it had been skinned.

The three searched the bodies trying to find their mother. She wasn't there. When they got closer to the mangled body, they noticed that the _whole_ body had been skinned. The organs in the chest and abdomen were the only ones removed. Everything else had been left alone. This was their mother.

"Oh, no, mother…" said Atemu faintly. He gulped trying to keep the bile from rising in his throat.

"Who could be _this_ heartless?" asked Bakura.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around if what ever did this comes back," said Marik quietly. "We need to get out of here."

Atemu looked up at his brothers and nodded. "Let's head south. We might find someone who can help us…"

Yuugi had come back with more firewood to try and keep her mother warm and to help her get better. "Mother," she called quietly. "I'm back with more firewood. Do you want something to eat? Some tea maybe?"

"No darling it's alright, I'm not hungry." came her mother's faint reply.

"Ok mother, if you say so…" Yuugi's small fox ears perked and twitched as she heard a sound outside the small cave they were living in. "I wonder what that is?"

When she stepped outside she turned to the north, the sound was coming from that direction. Yuugi was curious as to what it was as she watched three figures came into view. They looked like large foxes. The one in the lead had tri-colored fur-the same three colors she had- and crimson eyes. The fox on the right was so white it almost hurt to look at and his eyes were a deep, sharp brown. The last one, the one on the left looked as if it had fallen into a bucket of bleach and its fur was sticking up in all directions, making it look like it had gotten struck by lightning and his eyes were a deep dark violet with no pupils.

They were demons; they had to be full-demons. If they were looking for a fight Yuugi knew she would not stand a chance against them, she would not be able to protect herself, much less her ill mother. She was scared.

Atemu stopped as he sensed another emotion: fear. He looked around trying to find its source. He sniffed the air; he could smell another of his kind nearby. The sent was different though, like it was mixed with the scent of a human. He looked over to where there was a cave, the one he and his brothers were headed. He saw standing there a half demon, a _female_ half-demon. She was beautiful, her hair was like his: obsidian dipped in blood on one end and in gold on the other. Her eyes in his opinion were in likeness to the setting sun.

Yuugi watched the three demons approach the cave she and her mother were living in at the moment. She didn't know what to do, did they come to help her, or did they come to kill her and her mother? "What am I going to do? Who are they? Oh, no one of them has seen me!"

Dashing back into the cave, Yuugi almost felt weak. She was only skilled enough to hunt for one and she ended up letting her mother have the kill because she would be too exhausted to eat afterwards.

Atemu had stopped when the beautiful hanyou disappeared into a cave and out of sight. Raising his head, he sniffed the air to catch her lingering scent. It was heavenly like strawberries, roses, and freshly fallen mountain rain all blended together. He wanted, no, _needed_ to meet and get to know her. He was already sure that she was his soul mate.

Swiftly changing from his fox form (silver with gold black and red undertones) to his more human looking form (tri-color hair that defies gravity, silver ears and tail with the same undertones of his fox forms coat 1), he walked to the mouth of the cave as his ears twitched at the faint voice.

"…I don't know what to do mother, I'm hungry and tired of this… you need help that I can't give…"

At that point Yuugi had noticed that they had an eavesdropper. She growled quietly before turning to find herself face to face with… her double? No, no… it couldn't be; he had blood crimson eyes, larger ears and more blond locks then she had. "What do you want?" she asked almost fearfully. "Why are you here? If you're here to torment myself and my mother I'll fight you!"

"Hold on," said Atemu quietly. "I could sense your frustration and everything else you are feeling right now, I'm an empath, and I want to help… that is if you'll let me."

Yuugi blinked and stared at the full demon in front of her. "You want… to help me? I don't think you can…" She sighed disbelievingly as she turned and walked further into the cave, no longer caring if he followed her or not. "This is something that I have to do on my own…"

Following behind the other closely, Atemu arched a regal brow at the soft words. 'I wonder what's wrong. I can sense her inner turmoil, there's something on her mind and she seems to be focused on whatever it is…' he frowned as he pondered this; he needed to know what was wrong. Turning his attention back to the female hanyou all his questions were answered as he watched her kneel down beside a very ill female fox demon.

"Mother, I'm sorry… I couldn't hunt today. I'm frightened. There are demons out side…" Yuugi sniffled as she was almost to the point of crying. "Please tell me what to do…"

Kitsune opened her eyes and glanced up at her daughter sadly. She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. A few weeks ago she had been poisoned after being stung by some kind of insect and knew that she was going to die.

"Mother, are you alright? Please say something mother!" Yuugi pleaded, desperate to hear her mother's melodious voice.

Kitsune's eyes began to glaze over as she reached for her daughter. "…Yuugi… it's… going to… to…" Kitsune's arm fell limp beside her as her head slowly turned to one side.

"Mother?" Yuugi asked quietly as she moved to shake the body that had once been so full of life. Yuugi's breathing hitched as she continued to shake the unresponsive body. "Mother? Mother? _Mother_!"

Yuugi was shaking now. Was her mother asleep? Yes, that had to be it, there was no way that she could be… well Yuugi wasn't going to think about it.

"She's gone, you know."

She jumped and turned, fear in her brilliant eyes. She had forgotten about the full demon. Yuugi backed away from him she didn't know what to do. "What do you mean she's gone? She's just sleeping! She has to be!" Yuugi cried.

Atemu watched his little one unsure of what to do, he knew he needed to comfort her but he wasn't sure how to do it. So finally he pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling her hair and neck, something his own mother had done. He felt her stiffen for an instant then relax into his embrace as she shifted in his arms so that she could burry her face in his shoulder. Atemu knew that his little Yuugi must be crying as he felt his shirt dampen and could smell the salt in her tears.

There were tears in his eyes now as well, her grief at losing her mother built onto his own at losing his entire pack and was made worse by his empathic abilities. He refused to let his own tears fall his brothers needed him to be strong and now that he had found this little Halfling he needed to be strong for her as well. "What is your name little one? Tell me," he said quietly as if afraid to break the silence that had recommenced them.

"My name is Yuugi, My mother was the only one I had I don't know what to do now that she's gone…" she said in a voice so quiet that her new companion had almost not heard it, even with his demonic hearing "I'm all alone now. Who are you?"

"Hush Yuugi-darling, it's alright now, I'm here you don't have to worry anymore. My name is Atemu and my brothers and I are in the same situation as you are, we just lost our entire family. Will you become a part of our new pack? The three of us need a companion, we're tired of traveling alone," said Atemu almost as quietly.

Joey watched her older sister quietly their mother had told them to stay at the den while the pack went hunting. That had been almost seven hours before; they were both very concerned now. Otogi had taken to pacing while Joey just lay where she had been sitting. "I'm worried…"said Katsuya quietly. Momma said they went hunting, they've been gone a lot longer then usual and I'm hungry!"

"I know little one, I know I am concerned as well," said Otogi quietly moving to curl around her younger sister. "I would go look for them if you didn't insist I stay with you. Why don't we go looking for them together?"

"OK."

The two of them were hunting when they smelled the overpowering scent of blood. "What is that?" asked Katsuya. "It's coming from over there."

"Ok," replied Otogi. She turned and raced in the direction the sent was coming from. Five minutes later the sisters reached a clearing. What they saw frightened and sorrowful. They saw their small pack lying scattered around the area. Several of the pack members were groaning in pain.

Their mother, like Atemu's was in the center of the clearing. She looked up at her daughters as they approached. "Hello my little ones," she said weakly. "Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you…" she coughed harshly... "I'm sorry…"

The two watched as their mother's head fell to one side, her eyes closing. She was dead. "No!" shouted Katsuya "No, no, _no_! Momma!"

"It'll be ok Katsuya," Otogi reassured her little sister quietly, although she didn't sound very confident that it would be.

In the other mountain range the four kits were waiting for the all clear to come out of hiding. The boys, Seto and Tristan were near the entrance to the small cave they were hiding in watching for anything that would be a dangerous encounter. Seto and Tristan were the best of friends. Ryou was in the back of the cave with Malik. Malik was the older of the two girls. She was very protective of Ryou, and would do what she could for the youngest of them. Malik stood and looked at Ryou. "Let's go check on our brothers," she said quietly.

"Ok," Ryou replied. "I'm worried about mommy and daddy…"

"I know, I'm worried about my ma and da as well." Malik consoled Ryou. "I know there isn't much we can do…"

The two girls reached the entrance of their hiding place to find their brothers supporting one of the pack. He was beaten and bloody. His breathing was ragged and uneven. He looked up as the girls appeared. "You must get out of here!" he told them his voice was harsh and hoarse as if he hadn't used it for a while, of his throat was sore. "Run now. Leave this place!"

"Why?" asked Seto quietly.

"They're all dead, there's nothing left for you here." The dying fox told them.

"Oh, no, MOMMY!" cried Ryou, she raced towards where the unnamed fox came from.

"Ryou!" shouted Seto. "Come back! It's not safe!"

"I don't care big brother!" Ryou called back, tears running down her face as she tried to find the entire pack.

The others followed close behind. Ryou stopped suddenly, they had made it; it was disgusting. There was blood everywhere, in the center of the clearing there were for bodies position in a way that four as young as they should not see. Malik walked over to the first two. They were their mothers, and Malik noticed that their in each other and their mouths at the other entrance, the one kits came out of. Seto walked over to the two males, their fathers, what he say almost made him vomit. They were penetrating each other, their mouths connected. "We need to leave. Whatever did this has a sick sense of humor…."

Yuugi had cried herself to sleep so Atemu picked her up gently and walked out too his brothers. His brothers were one step ahead of him it seemed because they had already made camp and were waiting for him, they were already cooking for three when he got back with Yuugi in his arms. "Who is she big brother?" asked Marik.

Bakura inspected the young female in his older brother's arms before turning back to the fire and adding more food to pot. "She is beautiful Atemu. What happened to her? I can smell her tears." He said quietly as to not wake her.

"Her name is Yuugi and her mother just died little brothers," Atemu replied to their questions.

"Should we wake her?" asked Bakura as quietly as before.

"No," Atemu answered. "She needs the sleep. We'll wake her when the food is ready."

It was almost fifteen minutes before the food was finished. Atemu looked down at Yuugi and shook her gently. "Yuugi, wake up dinner is ready."

Yuugi moaned quietly and opened her eyes slowly. Her small nose twitched as the sent of the meal reached her nose. "W-where? Where am I?"

"You are in our camp Yuugi," said Atemu quietly. "These are my brothers, Bakura and Marik."

"Hi…" Yuugi whispered. Then she noticed the food that Atemu was trying to feed her and devoured all of what she was given. "Where are you going?"

"You mean we right?"

No, where are you going?" Atemu had gotten up. And was walking toward three large packs.

He blinked and looked at the packs "Oh, you mean these right?" he asked pointing to the packs.

"Yeah I do,"

"I'm getting you a blanket."

"Oh…"

The next morning Yuugi awoke to find that a large fox was curled around her. She recognized the colors of the undertones, it was Atemu.

His younger brothers were already up, making breakfast. "Good morning." said Bakura quietly so as to not wake his older brother. He was smiling at her.

"Good morning," she replied "When will breakfast be ready? I'm starving."

Marik looked up. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok," said Yuugi "I'm going to go bathe."

A minute later Atemu woke up to find the ball of warmth he's fallen asleep with was gone. "Yuugi!" He called panicking slightly. He sniffed the air and followed her scent to a nearby hot spring.

In the other mountain range Seto, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik were making there way towards the valley it was going to be a three-day trip. The two boys were determined to get their sisters as far away from the killing field as possible, the two of them had decided to try and find more their own kind because there was protection in numbers. With that in mind, the two boys were trying to get their sisters to go as fast as possible.

"Why are you pushing us so hard?" asked Ryou quietly, panting, slightly out of breath.

"Because Ryou," said her brother. "We don't be around if the monster that did that to our pack comes back, that _thing_ might do the same thing to _us_! Do that to happen?" Seto sighed, he just wanted to get to safety…

Three days later they were in the valley and close to Otogi and Katsuya. Katsuya and Otogi were going in their direction. Tristan sniffed the air. "Hey! Do you smell something Seto?"

Seto sniffed the air as well. "Yes I do, what a wonderful scent…"

"I smell more foxes nearby," said Otogi quietly to her younger sister.

"Really? Then we should go in the direction of their scents right?" asked Katsuya.

"Yes, they are coming this way…"

After breakfast Atemu, his brothers, and Yuugi set out for the valley. Atemu and his brothers were in fox form so they could travel faster. As they turned to go south Atemu stopped and looked to the east. His brothers and Yuugi looked at him and then his brothers started going south again. "Atemu? What is it?"

Atemu looked at Yuugi then back east. "I sense sorrow from the east, we need to go east. Bakura! Marik, we need to go eastward!"

Bakura and Marik looked at their brother strangely. They looked at their brother with concern in their eyes."

Yuugi looked at Atemu from her perch on his back. "If you say we need to go that way then we should…"

Bakura and Marik look at each other and just shrug, they would always follow their older brother. "Ok,"

After about three hours of traveling Marik starts to smell copper in the air. "Do you smell something in the air?"

"Yes I do…" said Bakura trotting up to tell Atemu. "Maybe we should turn around Atemu, Marik and I smell blood."

"Why?" asked Yuugi quietly. "If you can smell blood then we need to see if we can help…"

"Yes," said Atemu looking up at Yuugi affectionately. "We need to keep going." Atemu sped up so they would take less time.

Katsuya looked behind, stopping for a second. She thought she felt another mind touch hers. "What is that? No not what, who…"

_Who are you?_

'I am Atemu, can you tell me why I feel so much sorrow?'

_Yes I can… I am Katsuya, my pack has been killed, it's only myself and my big sister…_

'I see… we are coming in your direction anyway.'

"We need to go, another pack has been killed" said Atemu. He looked up at Yuugi. "Hold on I'm going to go as fast as I can."

"Ok." Yuugi flattened herself to Atemu's back so as to help him go at his fastest.

An hour later they had caught up to Katsuya and her sister. The three slowed to the girl's pace to walk with them. Yuugi had fallen asleep soon after Atemu had started to run.

"So," said Otogi quietly she didn't see the sleeping Yuugi. "Who are you?"

"I am Atemu and these are my brothers, Marik and Bakura. The one sleeping on my back is Yuugi, she must have been tired."

"I didn't see Yuugi…"

"Well, leave her alone she needs her rest, she just lost her mother."

When they settled down at camp Otogi used her power over fire to make the camp fire. Once again Atemu was curled around the sleeping Yuugi; she had slept the entire day. At dinner Atemu had had to feed her she hadn't woken enough to do it herself. The next morning they set off again. Yuugi was again riding on Atemu's back because she would not be able to keep up with the rest of this new pack she was now apart of.

"Are you feeling better Yuugi?" asked Atemu looking up at her.

Yuugi looked down at Atemu tiredly. "I'm ok I guess."

"We are getting closer to the last of the sorrow I'm been sensing. Let's hurry."

"Yes."

"They seem to be coming this way," said Katsuya. "I wonder who they are?"

"Be ready." Atemu said quietly.

Yuugi was once again sleeping in Atemu's fur so she didn't notice any change. Atemu was worried; half-demons didn't need to sleep this long, even when they were tired. They were going as fast as they could to get to the last

Seto looked at Tristan, then they both looked at their sisters. Tristan looked to the West. "I can sense something coming this way, more then one thing…"

"What do you mean big brother?" asked Ryou quietly. "Does this mean we need to turn around?"

"No we shouldn't, they feel friendly…."

It was an hour before the two groups met. Atemu inspected the four for any injuries they might have before making camp for the night…

Wow that was long! Review please! Oh! And 1 this means that the colors on his ears don't change.


	3. Who Do You Think You Are?

Hi this is the second chapter. All disclaimers apply and I love constructive criticism.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

_Telepathy_

Scene change

Title: Yuugi's Secret

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter Two: Who Do You Think You Are?

The next morning, after the new pack had gotten conferrable the night before, all the girls went to a nearby hot spring to get to know each other better. When Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Otogi and Katsuya got to the hot spring though two girls and one kit were already there. "Where did they come from?" Yuugi asked Ryou quietly.

"I don't know… Who are they?" Ryou replied.

Malik shrugged. "Let's just use another one."

"Ok, we can do that," Otogi stated looking at the other springs. "Lets use the one farthest from the others that are here."

"That's a good idea sister," conferred Katsuya.

The five of them slipped into the heated water. Four of the girls were looking at the smallest. They could smell a change in her. "Yuugi… you smell different…" said Katsuya quietly.

"Oh?" came the quiet reply. Yuugi looked at the blond. "How so?"

"Your natural scent is enhanced…"

Inuyasha was making his way to the hot springs where Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were bathing. He needed to find them, they needed to get going. He sniffed the air, "What is that smell?"

Atemu sniffed the air. "Damn… Yuugi's just gone into heat…" He sniffed the air a few more times to be sure. It was clear in the air her scent was enhanced. "I need to make sure no one comes close…"

Inuyasha was closer to the hot springs now; just a few more feet and he would be in the hot spring fields. "I really hope to find Kagome soon and then we can check out this scent." He came out of the forest in front of the hot spring where Yuugi and the other female foxes were bathing. He was mesmerized by the beauty all other them held. He took a step forward but looked down when he felt a twig snap under his foot.

Yuugi and the others looked up when they heard a twig snap. Yuugi was suddenly scared and gave a short scream. The other girls rushed to hide Yuugi from view. They all looked toward the noise; it was a male half dog demon. They all screamed; that is until they heard a loud crack. They looked back and saw that Atemu had hit him hard.

Atemu's head had shot up when he heard Yuugi scream. He growled menacingly from his perch in the tree as he watched the intruder. He jumped down when he heard the other girls scream. Atemu lunged at the half breed from his spot in the shadows of the tree. "Get away from them!" He shouted as Inuyasha flew into a tree farther away from the spring. Atemu growled as Inuyasha slowly stood from the grassy ground. Atemu scrutinized the dog half-demon, he had small pristine white dog ears not unlike Yuugi's small fox ears; he had deep golden-amber eyes were easy to get lost in, Inuyasha's clothes were a deep blood red shirt with matching pants, the material looked like Fire-Rat. It didn't matter; this dog half-breed was too close to _his_ Yuugi-even if she had not been in heat. Atemu's growls grew deeper as Inuyasha staggered forward.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

Atemu became cross. "Who do you think you are? You are trespassing in my territory! And then you have the audacity to approach my mate-to-be when she's in heat? You are sadly mistaken if you think I will allow that!"

"Hey, now… Calm down I'm not after whomever it is you are talking about! I would never ever do that! I have someone in mind for my own mate, I wouldn't _dream_ of taking another as a mate, especially yours!" Inuyasha stopped and then said softly, "I'm sorry if we are trespassing on your land, we are chasing a half- demon named Naraku, who killed an entire village, leaving only two survivors, he cursed another's grandfather's hand with a wind tunnel, and made _me_ kill a very dear friend of mine. The one I am considering is my friend's reincarnation, but she's not the same as my friend… This girl likes me the way I am. I might hurt her a lot but I would never think of stealing another's mate."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure he believed this half-breed. He looked towards the hot spring when he heard Yuugi say his name.

"Atemu? I believe him,"

"Why?" asked Atemu quietly.

"Because I can see the truth in his eyes, he really means what he says…"

"Alright," Atemu replied.

Near the hot springs Kagura was watching the scene with mounting interest. "It seems Naraku missed a few of those pesky foxes Kana. We should go and tell him…" she had long pitch black, almost blue hair tied in a high horsetail she had on a deep blood-red kimono tied with a white sash.

"Yes it seems so," said her companion, Kana. Kana had long white hair she left down she wore a stark white kimono with no sash.

The girls were back at the camp by the time Atemu came back with Inuyasha and his companions. Yuugi had immediately picked Shippo up and began to cuddle him. The other girls gathered around the two, cooing at how adorable Shippo was. Shippo just absorbed the attention.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Tristan, and Inuyasha's heads snap in the direction of the north. Atemu backed towards Yuugi to stand in front of her- to protect her as best he could. The others did the same. A half-breed stepped out of the surrounding forest.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha spat, he crouched in front of Kagome as she readied an arrow. "What are you doing here?"

The sound of his voice sent cold shivers down everyone's spines. "I came to rectify a mistake I made…"

"And what mistake is that?" asked Atemu glaring at the tainted half-breed, his eyes traveled down his figure. Naraku had long midnight-black hair. His eyes were cold as ice, yet a unique mix of violet and crimson. Atemu blanched when he saw the color, or rather, value he was wearing, _white_. "I will not let you hurt my pack!"

"My mistake was letting you live…"

Sorry it took a while to get this out. Please review.


	4. Brush with Death

Hi, this is chapter Two.

Disclaimer: Sphinx doesn't own Yugioh.

00000

Title: Yuugi's Secret

Part: 2?

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter Two: Brush with Death

00000

What?" Atemu was enraged; so this was the one that had killed their mother so horribly. "You! I'll not let you near them!"

"You can't stop me Fox-boy!" Naraku smirked.

"Calm down brother." said Bakura.

"Yes brother please. You're not thinking clearly." Marik supplied.

"Atemu please," The voice came from behind. Atemu looked over his shoulder at Yuugi not daring to turn his back to the one that had caused so much pain. "Don't be so angry, not all of it is yours…"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Naraku lunged at the pack of foxes. His claws sharp ready to rip out their throats. Before he could reach the foxes, Inuyasha lunged and intercepted the attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The attack hit a barrier and bounced off. Kagome readied an arrow to try and pierce said barrier. Kagura attacked Yuugi, who was in heat. Atemu barely shielded her in time, pushing her to the ground and laying on top of her to take the attack instead. Kagura's wind blades went through his back. He cried out in pain, it was almost too much to take. Not only that, but he felt each blow felt by all those on his side.

"Atemu! Are you ok?" asked Yuugi quietly, very worried about the one that had found her and comforted her in her time of need.

"I am fine, Yuugi, I'm just feeling everyone's pain is all, I'm not as hurt as you think because I am after all an empathy."

"Ok."

"Kaze on Kizu!" They heard it was one of Inuyasha's attacks.

They heard the twang of Kagome's bowstring and the whoosh of her arrow flying towards their enemy. Bakura and Marik were protecting the two of them as well as they could. They all heard the sucking sound of the wind tunnel and the whoosh of Sango's large boomerang bone and the metallic clangs of Sango's sword and Inuyasha's Tetsiega as they clashed with the laws of other demons that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. The battle seemed to go on for hours. At one point Yuugi began to fight as well, the whole pack began to fight. Claws and teeth ripping and tearing at the flesh of the demons that attacked them, not stopping for a minute they seemed focused on winning as if nothing else mattered. They all felt the same, even Atemu attacked with vicious precession. These things were going to go down. The arrow hit its target; however, the Naraku they were fighting turned out to be a puppet. "Fight us yourself Naraku, quit sending these damn Puppets!" shouted Inuyasha after Kagura.

"Its over." said Yuugi quietly.

Atemu could tell just by her voice that she was relieved, although he could also sense the fact. "I am glad that it's over Yuugi, now we need to lick our wounds and clean up, we also need to get away, its not a good idea to stay in one place, he may attack us while we are down. We need to leave the area."

"I think you are right, fox, we need to go; we can not afford to stay very long."

"Let us clean and wrap our injuries first Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly. She pulled out her first aide kit and walked over to Atemu while opening the kit. Atemu watched her suspiciously. "Here. Let me clean up your back."

"What are you going to do?" asked Yuugi. She looked apprehensively

"These are medical supplies, Yuugi. I am just going to clean his back to make sure those cuts aren't infected. I've gotten very good at doing it."

Yuugi helped to take off Atemu's shirt. He kept hissing when the shirt touched any of the cuts on his back. "Shhh… It's ok," Yuugi licked just under Atemu's chin to try to distract him from the pain in his back. She began to nip him there as well. It was a few long painful minutes before his shirt was completely off. Yuugi winced in sympathy ever time Atemu hissed in pain. The two of them watched as Kagome pulled out a small bottle and dabbed a cotton ball on the contents 1 of the bottle.

"This will sting a bit but it will clean the cuts." Kagome warned. Atemu hisses as the cotton swab came in contact with his back. It stung, a lot. After a few minute of clenching his teeth, Atemu felt her finish and seconds later, she began to wrap the injury as best she could.

"Are you a healer?" Atemu asked her.

"No I'm not; I'm a Miko 2."

The entire pack moved away from her. They all backed away slowly trying to keep the weaker and female foxes inside a circle to protect them and keep them away from this Miko that would no doubt hurt them. "Stay away from them Miko!" said Atemu sharply. "I will not let you hurt them in any way!"

"Hey I'm not like that! Shippo even thinks of me as a mother." Kagome murmured, slightly hurt. She looked away from the Arctic Fox pack. "It's ok though, I get a lot of that…"

"I am sorry then," said Atemu quietly. "My mother had told me bad things about Mikos, about how they hate Yokai 3 like us and wish to kill us all…"

"Oi! Why are scared of Kagome? She wouldn't hurt a fly!" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I wouldn't! Kagome said quietly. "Let's get moving."

All right." Atemu stated.

00000

After a few hours of hiking, the group came to a large clearing in the forest. "This is where we will rest for the night," Inuyasha called to the group. He watched as they dispersed into the clearing and began to set up camp. He looked at the foxes.

"Bakura, you Marik and Seto go get firewood, Tristan you set up the fire pit. Otogi, you and your sister go find herbs for medicines, Malik, Ryou, you set up the sleeping area." Atemu ordered the pack.

"Yes sir!" came the reply. All the foxes separated to do their jobs.

"What about me Atemu? What do I do?" asked Yuugi. "I want to help too."

"No Yuugi," said Atemu quietly, not wanting to upset her when she was like this. "You just rest ok?" 'She is intoxicating… I need to get away so that I don't jump her…' "I'm going to get some water to cook with."

Yuugi sat down on one of the mats wondering what was going on.

00000

1 The bottles contents are Hydrogen Peroxide.

2 Miko is a priestess

3 Demon

Feed the authoress please?


End file.
